Under the Moonlight
by thespectacledspectator
Summary: you're a student and Steve is your classmate. you have mutual feelings for each other, but are oblivious to what the other feels. Your best friend decides to help you...by leaving you alone with him for a singing competition Steve rogers x reader. romance and fluff...featuring Mr Barnes and your own best friend
[You live in the college/school hostel which is a walking distance from the college/ hostel. The college/ school is huge with all with natural greenery, park- garden and ponds and stuff.)

Great: just when you needed her your best friend wasn't there! Instead, she sent the last person you would want to be with - _**Steve Rogers**_.

"I'm gonna kill you (F/n)" you thought to your self.  
"Is something wrong, (y/n)?" Steve asks.  
You break out of your thoughts" huh, what? No, nothing's wrong! " obviously _everything_ is wrong!

You love singing and you sing fairly well but you're not prepared to participate in a competition all of a sudden because the original participant is absent! Well not exactly all of a sudden, but still, you were called last evening. And now you're freaking out because you think you're not well prepared, your only support ( your best friend) cannot come because she is sick and so she's sent _**Steve -**_ who makes you weak in the knees, makes you wanna melt into a puddle of joy, takes your breath away and leaves you totally paralysed whenever he sets those beautiful blue eyes in your direction.

"That's it, that's the only problem Steve." You think out loud.  
"What's the problem again?" Steve asks .

You are about to say something when you hear your number being called. You turn toward the speaker's voice then back to Steve.

You're freaking out.

" OH MY GOD ITS MY TURN!"-you almost start running about when suddenly Steve tightly squeezes your hand " relax, I know you're gonna be amazing. Okay?"  
" but you've never heard me sing!" You say, hoping they'll say they've made a mistake and call another contestant.

"(Y/n), listen" but you can not pay attention.

"(Y/n), look at me" Steve says, His voice calm and serious almost as if you had to win the prize for him. You look at him, your eyes meet and suddenly all you can think is about him, hear his voice. As you stare into his eyes, he continues " I don't need to hear you. I just know. Come on you can do this, relax and give it your best. I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy this performance." You're still staring into his eyes,

"Go. Best of luck!"

You make your way to the front of the stage( from backstage) Steve's words echoing in your ears.  
After a few adjustments in the mic you start singing.

 **"What would i do without your smart mouth**  
 **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**  
 **Got my head spinning**  
 **no kidding  
I can't pin you down..."**

It goes fine, you look around at the audience, smile and you can see people nodding and smiling in appraisal. You close your eyes and let the emotions flow. Gradually you're in your comfort zone effortlessly singing away thinking about happy thoughts. You can feel the energy,your voice vibrating and ringing through your body.

 **"All of me...  
Loves all of you...  
All your curves and all your edges.."**

You open your eyes once again to connect with your audience when your eyes fall on that angel standing in the corner of the hall, his blue eyes intently gazing at you.  
Now the music seems stronger like you are in a movie and the song's being played for you and him, all with the soothing background music. You are lost in your own fantasy world. You notice his lips curl into that amazing smile he owns and everything seems brighter and nicer,...

... until his smile changes to a look of worry. You snap back into reality to realize that you stopped singing a few minutes ago and have been staring at Steve with an idiotic grin on your face. You're face is heating up real fast and you look at your audience, they're still hoping you'd start singing again, but you're too embarrassed and conscious so you say thank you and rush to the back stage. You didn't stay to notice but there was a big round of applause for you. Without even you knowing, warm tears ran down your still red cheeks. You grabbed a chair and sat down, covering your face with your hands. The other volunteers and contestants were trying to comfort you, but you couldn't pay attention. Most of the time you were a sport, you didn't cry for something like this. But today, you felt really bad. You tried understanding why you were feeling so bad. Probably because you wanted Steve to hear you sing, and admire and be proud of you.

Yes that was it,you weren't sure how much he'd meant by what he'd said before, but you wanted to make him feel that he was right. Before you could over think anymore about how you'd not lived up to his expectations, you felt large yet soft hands pull apart yours to reveal a face red and teary with mascara spread around.  
" Hey, you were amazing there okay? Please don't cry" he said gently. You looked at him, unable to understand the look on his face. Is he...? Is he feeling guilty? Why is he looking like that? That makes you feel all the more miserable and you wanna burst into tears and just hug him and squeeze him and apologize.  
But you don't, or somehow can't bring yourself to say anything, so you just get up and leave. You can't even understand why you're feeling so miserable. You go back to your room and burst into tears. You hug your pillows and cry for what feels like eternity, for a reason you don't even know. Why did he look at you like that? Was he feeling bad? About what? Why should he feel guilty!? Lost in thought, you didn't realize when you fell asleep. You wake up about an hour later , 5:00 in the evening and switch on your phone. And at the moment it starts ringing. It's your best friend. You don't feel like talking, but you pick up.  
"Hi, are you okay? Steve told me you were upset. What happened?"  
You don't know what to say, you sigh and think of words to say-  
" no wait, you've been crying haven't you? Now get up, wash your face and come down to the park like a good girl. I'll be waiting. In 5 mins okay?"  
You're about to protest, then you realize that you need to talk to (f/n), or at least get a nice big hug.  
"Hm" you hang up. You take off the top you're wearing and change into a tank top, its kinda hot these days. You don't bother changing your jeans or putting on any make up.  
You reach the park, look around and find (f/n) sitting on a bench near the pond. She sees you and waves.  
You run to her and punch her on her arm hard but not too hard.  
"You had to send Steve, didn't you? You dumbass! I hate you!" You say in mock anger.  
"Yes I had to send someone. And he's the only guy nice enough to listen to me. "  
" oh really? " you retort in a squeaky voice.  
"You look fine to me, Steve told me you were all upset and that you cried and all the drama?"

"He said that?"

" yes, not the drama part. What happened? I need to know everything from the beginning. He won't tell me clearly."

" I don't know actually. I was singing all right until after I saw him and stopped singing. I was feeling really bad before, but then I came back and fell asleep, I'm not feeling so bad now."

" I told you, when in doubt, take a nap! Well anyway, I don't wanna know about that. Its understandable that you see Steve and totally forget what you're doing"  
You slap her arm and say "stop teasing me!"  
" I wanna know why you " she said pointing directly at you and continued " started crying all of a sudden, and ran away, and did not stop even when he called you, all for some competition you didn't even put much effort in. Hey I'm not questioning your sincerity or anything but its not like you to get depressed and start crying for something like that you know."

He called you? When? When you were running towards your room? Damn, you didn't even hear! And he probably thinks you avoided him! Great.

You think for a while, and carefully use words (or else she teases you)to tell her how Steve told you to go win it and how you were hoping to impress him with your singing. You can see a smirk developing on her face and you know she's coming up with something to tease you about.  
" oooh so you're upset because you couldn't present him with a beautiful song that would absolutely say every word you wanna say to him. I get it. You little drama queen.!"  
"That's not true!" You shriek  
" yeah what-evvaarrr! "  
" well, I wanted it to be perfect, you know like, I - I wanted him to ,um..like" you struggle with words.  
"Hey I know. He told you all those things to motivate you and you decided that it was your duty to go and fulfill the glorious purpose. You wanted him to hear the song, the lyrics and assume on his own that you're truly, madly, deeply in love with him "  
"Sort of, minus the ,big royal tone and all the drama" you continue talking for an hour or so about all things under the sun( and occasional teasing from (f/n))

Steve POV

Why is (f/n) calling me now? I totally went and scared( y/n) didn't I? She is always so uncomfortable around me. I think she's noticed how I keep gawking at her...god, what if she thinks I'm stalking her. I did show up here and there out of nowhere. Ughh! I wonder how she's feeling. I know, if I hadn't stupidly and frantically smiled at her she wouldn't be distracted.  
"You know you're over thinking, seriously..you aren't even paying attention to the TV." I hear Bucky say. " I don't know Bucky, I think she was mad, totally embarrassed, I wanted to apologize, I called but she didn't even turn back!"  
"The point! She totally ignores you. Doesn't give a f**k that you're sorry about whatever mess you make. And never attempts to talk to you. And you act like a lost puppy begging and trying to make her see that you're a nice guy? Steve,get yourself together. Its not your fault that she gets distracted so easily. She's not the only fish in the sea okay?"  
What in the world is wrong with him? This is the fifth time he's talking about fishes and seas. And (y/n) is not some random fish in the sea, she's the moon in the starry night. The brightest of all.  
"Steve,  
are you even listening? "  
"No I'm not, so you can stop talking"  
He stares at me for a while and then goes to the kitchen. Was it too harsh?  
"Bucky, I really like her a lot! And I'm sur-" my phone rings.  
"Hello" I say  
"Hey come to the park in 5 min?" Its (f/n)  
"Now?" It's 7:45 and getting dark..  
"Yup, please?"  
"Um..okay, wait ,I'll be there" I wonder what she has to say.  
I don't bother changing my shorts. Its just (f/n).

your POV

"Its getting dark" you say looking up at the sky

"So?I'm not letting you go anywhere until you sing that song."

" please, I don't wanna sing here, not now."

"Pretend as though its for him"

" yeah right, I won't even remember anything if I had to sing for Steve"

"Wow"  
"What? "

" I didn't even say it's for "Steve"." She says smugly

" oh shut up! " you look away blushing

"I'm going, I've work"

"No you're not until you sing"

" why am I feeling like you're hiding something ?" You say sensing that your friend is planning something.

" because your sixth sense is as good as a rotten egg"

You give her a look. But you know she is telling the truth.

-  
Friend POV

Oh my god! Leave it up to fate to mess my planning. Where the hell is this guy?!  
I've got to keep her a little longer. But how?  
Damn! Damn! Daaayyyaam!  
She almost got me. Ugh just get here so I can put you two together. Freakin oblivious love birds!  
I'm running out of topics to talk about, wait, I see someone coming.  
FINALLY.

-  
Steve POV  
I reach the park, see (f/n) sitting on the bench. I'm about to say hi and come out when I notice another voice.

(Y/n).  
What's she doing here? Wait did (f/n) call her? Oh my god, are they ...is this gonna be an argument? She's not seen me. Maybe I can go back and tell her I couldn't come. I wanna apologize but not now.  
I turn around to go, what I hear stops me.

Friend's POV

Why isn't he coming?  
I can't even call him, (y/n) will find out I called him and probably kill me.  
Aha! Idea! If he doesn't come, I'll make him hear!  
" hey (y/n), sing for me...come on, I'm waiting "  
"I won't sing!"  
"Whaaaiii?"  
" You meanie! You left me with Steve!"

Steve POV  
That..

that is why...

oh...  
I should have known, well after all it was obvious... Wasn't it?  
Ugh...I'm so dumb. I guess its kinda irritating to have someone so desperately running about the whole time.

I missed something she said. I guess they're talking about someone else

"...shut up! You don't even know him the way I do!"  
Great. So not only does she not like me there's someone else she's seeing. I feel stupid.  
No. Actually this is how I feel:

A million needles effortlessly being pushed into my heart.

I know I'm eavesdropping, but then what does it matter. Moreover I've got to know who that lucky rascal is. I'm staying...till I can take it.

"Oh is that so" (f/n) says  
"Yes. Only I know him. You think you do but you don't . What you see is not what I see."

She... probably loves him a lot ..so ..much  
It hurts.  
Who ever you are, please , you better stay away from me.  
"He's so sweet, nice and cute and..."  
She trails off , she looks so dreamy...so perfect in the moonlight.  
"And?"(f/n) asks eagerly.  
" smexy..." She says in the most adorable voice ever.

It sent butterflies flying in my stomach.  
I'd run over, pull her into my arms and not let go, never.  
But she likes someone else, she had to.  
"But" her face suddenly becomes sad, I hold back the urge to ask what happened.  
She continues " he's so adorable, and perfect, and everybody else wants a piece of his perfection."  
"What?" says (F\N)  
"I mean I'm sure so many girls asked him out, but I've never seen him with anyone, there's probably someone else he's seeing."  
 _Don_ 't _you worry, Bucky and I would knock some sense into that guy if he ever rejects you_ I say to myself.

I can't take this.  
 **First** she does not feel the same as me, she likes someone else.  
 **Then** that someone likes someone else. Do all of us have to be so sad?  
I turn around and walk away. A few steps and I stop because (y/n) is singing. And so beautifully. I stop and hear and I can't move even if I want to.

As if she wasn't perfect enough already. I feel my knees bend and I sit down on the ground.  
 _I want her bad.  
So bad_.

 **"Cards on the table with both showing hearts..."**

I don't even know how I stayed there.  
I feel an unexplained twist form in my stomach...I should go...

 **"All of me, loves all of you"**

I must go.

 **"I give my all to you"**  
I feel a pit form in my chest knowing those lines are meant for someone else  
 **"And you give me all of you"**  
 _I would._

The song ends, I'm waiting for more.

"That was beautiful" (f/n) says.  
"Thanks..I wish I'd performed the same way"  
 _I'm sorry..._  
"You should tell him"  
" I can't even stand properly in front of him"  
"What if he asked you out"  
"My heart will stop beating" she laughs  
 _Mine too I think..._

"I'll give you his no. Talk to him"  
"No I- I can't"  
(F/n) knew ? She never told me.  
"Crap, it's calling! " she is frantically pressing the buttons on her phone "it won't hang up!"  
3 seconds and my phone rings louder than ever.  
Oh crap not now! I thrust my arms into my pockets looking for my phone. I bring it out hanging up. Too late.  
"Steve?" (Y/n) says. She's standing right in front of me her pretty eyes looking up at me  
"Uh...I ...um..I'm so sorry...I'll see you tomorrow." I stutter wishing I could melt and be absorbed into the earth.  
_

Friend's POV

WHAT? THAT IDIOT HEARD EVERYTHING FROM BEHIND THE BUSH AND HE'S JUST GONNA "SEE YOU TOMORROW" ?! *mental screaming*

WAIT.

Oh. My. God

He thinks its someone else.  
I grab the phone and ring it again.

-  
Steve POV

Wait. What?  
My phone's ringing again. I pick it up.  
I can't focus. (Y/n) is staring at me.  
"Hello?"  
"What hello, JUST KISS HER YOU IDIOT" (F/N)  
screams at me holding (y/n) phone.  
Wait.  
They first called...  
that guy..

Oh.

My face turns red, I can feel it.  
I'm looking everywhere but at her.  
-

your POV

You can't believe what just happened. He looks so cute standing there just like that.  
You look away when he makes eye contact.

"Oh my god! Just kiss okay!?" (F/n ) screams.  
The both of you blush and just stare at her.  
"Oh. Am I the problem? OK, OK I'm going" she says walking out "but don't get too far, 'kay ?"

You turn around ,toward Steve and two strong arms sweep you off the ground in a tight embrace.

"I love you! So much." He says.  
"Me too" your muffled voice says.  
His face is buried in the crook of your neck, his warm breath, rubbing against your skin.

You break the embrace, close your eyes as you feel his soft lips press against yours...under that moonlit night

(Thank You for reading this! this is my first fanfic, and I hope you liked it! please let in your feedback, it would mean a lot! :3 )


End file.
